elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die wahre Barenziah, Buch I
Die wahre Barenziah, Buch I ist ein Buch in , , und . Fundorte Skyrim *In Drelas' Hütte *Einsamkeit: in der Bardenakademie *Im Felsenmoorhang *Im Kerker der Festung Dämmerlicht *In Festung Nordwacht *In der Höhle bei den Flüsternden Hügeln *An Bord der Katariah *In der Kiefernwacht *Im Lagerhaus der Ost-Kaiserlichen Handelsgesellschaft *Im Langhaus von Largashbur *In Lunds Hütte *In Morvunskar *Im Schattenstollen: Refugium *In der Tiefenwaldschanze *In Tolvalds Kreuzung in Tolvalds Höhle *Windhelm: in Brunwulf Frei-Winters Haus Weißlauf *Im Brisenheim *In der Drachenfeste *Im Haus von Clan Kampf-Geborene *In Jorrvaskr Oblivion *Auf dem Marktplatz der Kaiserstadt *In Mach-Nas Bücher in Cheydinhal *In Südliche Bücher in Leyawiin *In Renoits Bücher in Chorrol *In Ayleiden-Ruinen Atatar, auf einem Bücherregal *In der Kaiserstadt-Geheime Universität Morrowind *In Kagrenacs Bibliothek in Tureynulal *In der Bibliothek von Vivecstadt in Vivecstadt *In Jobashas Seltene Bücher in Vivecstadt *In Redorans Aufzeichnungen Daggerfall *Kann überall gefunden werden Inhalt Es war einmal, vor fünfhundert Jahren, da lebte in Gramfeste - der Stadt der Edelsteine - eine blinde Witwe mit ihrem einzigen Kind, einem jungen Mann von beeindruckender Statur. Wie sein Vater vor ihm war er Bergmann - ein einfacher Arbeiter in den Bergwerken des Fürsten von Gramfeste, denn er war kein sehr begabter Magier. Es war ein ehrenhaftes Tagewerk, doch die Bezahlung war schlecht. So buk und verkaufte die alte Witwe Cohmbeerenkuchen auf dem Markt in der Stadt, damit sie ihr karges Auskommen hatten. Wenn man sie fragte, so entgegnete sie stets, es gehe ihnen recht gut. Schließlich mussten sie nie Hunger leiden, und mehr als eine Garnitur Kleidung konnte ohnehin kein Mensch auf einmal tragen. Und das Dach war auch nur bei Regen undicht. Doch Symmachus dürstete es nach mehr. Er hoffte, eines Tages im Bergwerk auf eine gute Ader zu stoßen und dafür mit einem reichen Bonus belohnt zu werden. In seiner Freizeit trank er gern mit seinen Freunden den ein oder anderen Krug Bier in der Taverne, und spielte mit ihnen Karten. Mehr als einmal fiel sein Auge auf das eine oder andere hübsche Elfenmädchen - und dabei blieb es meist nicht - doch lange konnte keines sein Interesse fesseln. Genau genommen wirkte er wie ein typischer junger Dunkelelf einfacher Herkunft. Außergewöhnlich war nur seine Größe. Angeblich sollte etwas nordisches Blut durch seine Adern fließen. Im dreißigsten Lebensjahr des Symmachus gab es großen Jubel in Gramfeste - der fürstlichen Familie war eine Tochter geboren worden. Eine Königin, freute sich das Volk das Volk, eine Königin ist uns geboren! Denn in Gramfeste galt die Geburt einer Thronfolgerin stets als sicheres Vorzeichen für Frieden und Wohlstand. Als die Zeit für die Zeremonie der Namensgebung des Mädchens gekommen war, wurden die Bergwerke geschlossen. Symmachus eilte nach Hause, um zu baden und sein bestes Hemd anzuziehen. „Ich kehre direkt danach nach Hause zurück und will Euch davon berichten”, versprach er seiner Mutter, die zu schwach war, um selbst der Zeremonie beizuwohnen. Die Witwe war krank, und der Andrang fast aller Bürger von Gramfeste bei diesem Ereignis wäre zu viel für sie gewesen. Aber da sie blind war, meinte sie, könne sie ohnehin nichts sehen. „Mein Sohn”, sagte sie nun. „Holt mir noch einen Priester oder einen Heiler, bevor Ihr geht. Mag sein, dass ich aus diesem Leben scheiden muss, noch ehe Ihr zurückkehrt.” Symmachus ging sogleich an ihr Krankenlager. Besorgt bemerkte er, dass Ihr Atem flach und ihre Stirn heiß war. Er hebelte die Bodenplanke auf, unter der ihre geringen Ersparnisse lagen. Doch es war bei weitem nicht genug, um einen Priester für den Heilritus zu bezahlen. Er würde bieten müssen, was sie hatten, und den Rest schuldig bleiben. Geschwind nahm er sein Gewand und eilte davon. Die Strassen waren voller Menschen, die zum geheiligten Hain strömten, doch die Tempel waren verriegelt und verschlossen. „Geschlossen für die Dauer der Zeremonie”, stand auf sämtlichen Schildern. Symmachus drängte sich durch die Menschenmenge. Es gelang ihm, einen Priester in brauner Kutte ausfindig zu machen. „Nach der Zeremonie will ich gerne nach Eurer Mutter sehen, Bruder, wenn ihr das Geld habt”, wiegelte dieser ihn ab. Milord hat allen Priestern und Geistlichen befohlen, teilzunehmen - und ich möchte seinen Zorn nicht auf mich ziehen.' „Aber meine Mutter ist sterbenskrank”, suchte ihn Symmachus zu erweichen. „Sicher wird es Milord nicht auffallen, wenn ein einziger Priester fehlt.” „Gewiss nicht, doch dem Erzkanoniker schon”, gab der Priester nervös zurück. Mit diesen Worten riss er seine Kutte aus Symmachus verzweifeltem Griff und verschwand in der Menge. Er sprach viele weitere Priester an, und sogar einige Magier, ohne jedoch mehr Glück zu haben. Wachen in Rüstung marschierten durch die Straße und schoben ihn mit ihren Lanzen zur Seite. Ihm wurde klar, dass die Kutsche des Fürsten nahte. Als die Kutsche der Herrscherfamilie auf seiner Höhe war, stürzte Symmachus auf sie zu und rief „Milord, Milord! Meine Mutter stirbt und ...!” „Ich verbiete ihr, so etwas an diesem großen Tage zu tun!” rief der Fürst, lachte und warf dem Volk ein paar Münzen zu. Symmachus war nahe genug, um den Wein in seinem Atem zu riechen. Auf der anderen Seite der Kutsche hielt seine Gemahlin ihr Kind fest umklammert und starrte Symmachus feindselig aus zu Schlitzen zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Sie schnaubte angewidert. „Wachen!” rief sie. „Schafft uns diesen Esel vom Leibe.” Symmachus wurde von harten Männerhänden gepackt, geschlagen, und landete benebelt im Straßengraben. Mit dröhnendem Kopf folgte er der Menge aus der Ferne. Die Namensgebung erlebte er von einem nahe gelegenen Hügel aus mit. Er sah, wie die braun gewandeten Priester und die Magier in ihren blauen Roben weit unten bei den Edelleuten standen. Barenziah. Schwach war der Name aus der Ferne zu hören, als der Hohepriester das Kind in seinem Taufkleid emporhob und es den beiden Monden auf beiden Seiten des Horizonts zuwandte: Dem auf- und dem untergehenden Jonu. „Sehet die Fürstin Barenziah, geboren dem Lande Gramfeste! Gewährt ihr Euren Segen und Euren Rat, gütige Götter, auf dass sie ewig gütig über Gramfeste herrschen möge, über das Reich und sein Wohl, sein Volk und sein Schicksal.” „Gewährt ihr Euren Segen, so bitten wir ...”, tönte es aus allen Kehlen zusammen mit Fürst und Fürstin, die Menschen standen mit emporgereckten Armen da. Symmachus allein blieb still, das Haupt gesenkt, in seinem Herzen die Gewissheit tragend, dass seine geliebte Mutter nicht unter den Lebenden weilte. In diesem Augenblick schwor er schweigend einen mächtigen Eid: Für den Niedergang des Fürsten würde er kämpfen. Als Rache für den sinnlosen Tod seiner Mutter wolle er das Kind Barenziah zu seinem eigenen Weib nehmen, auf dass die Enkel seiner Mutter einst als Herrscher über Gramfeste geboren würden. Die Zeremonie war vorbei. Teilnahmslos sah er zu, wie die königliche Prozession zum Palast zurückkehrte. Da erblickte er den Priester, mit dem er zuerst gesprochen hatte. Nun war der Mann durchaus willens, mit ihm zu kommen, wenn Symmachus ihm das Geld gäbe, das er hatte und ihm versprach, dass er später noch mehr erhalten solle. Doch die Mutter war bereits tot. Seufzend steckte der Priester das Geld ein. „Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, Bruder. Lasst es mit dem übrigen Geld gut sein, hier kann ich nichts mehr ausrichten. Wahrscheinlich -” „Gebt mir mein Geld zurück!” fauchte ihn Symmachus an. „Ihr habt keinen Finger gerührt, um es Euch zu verdienen!” Drohend hob er den rechten Arm. Erschrocken trat der Priester ein paar Schritte zurück und wollte einen Fluch aussprechen. Doch Symmachus Schlag traf ihn ins Gesicht, bevor er auch nur drei Worte sprechen konnte. Er fiel schwer, und sein Kopf schlug hart auf der steinernen Feuerstelle auf. Der Mann war sofort tot. Symmachus packte das Geld und floh aus der Stadt. Im Lauf wiederholte er ein Wort immer und immer wieder, als sei es die Beschwörung eines Zauberers. „Barenziah”, murmelte er. „Barenziah. Barenziah.” Barenziah stand auf einem der Balkone des Palasts. Sie blickte starr in den Hof. Hier wimmelte es vor Soldaten in funkelnder Rüstung. Bald stellten sie sich in Reih und Glied auf und jubelten, als ihre Eltern, von Kopf bis Fuß in funkelnd schwarzer Rüstung und in lange violette Pelzroben gehüllt aus dem Palast traten. Herrlich geschmückte Streitrösser mit glänzend schwarzem Fell wurden für sie herbeigeführt. Sie stiegen auf und ritten zum Tor und wandten sich ein letztes Mal zum Gruß um. „Barenziah!” riefen sie. „Lebe wohl, geliebte Barenziah!” Die Kleine kämpfte gegen die Tränen und winkte tapfer mit ihrer freien Hand. Mit der anderen hielt sie ihr Lieblings-Plüschtier - einen grauen Wolfwelpen, den sie Wuffel nannte - fest an ihre Brust gedrückt. Noch nie war sie von ihren Eltern getrennt gewesen. Sie hatte auch keine Ahnung, was all das zu bedeuten hatte. Man hatte ihr lediglich gesagt, dass im Westen Krieg herrsche, und dass der Name Tiber Septim allerorts Furcht und Schrecken verbreite. „Barenziah!” riefen nun auch die Soldaten, und reckten ihre Lanzen, Schwerter und Bögen empor, um sie zu grüßen. Dann wandten sich ihre geliebten Eltern ab und ritten von dannen, gefolgt von Rittern. Bald war der Hof so gut wie leer. Einige Zeit später rüttelte ein Kindermädchen Barenziah früh morgens eilig wach, zog sie an, und brachte sie aus dem Palast. Ihre einzige Erinnerung an diese schreckliche Zeit war später, dass ein riesiger Schatten mit brennenden Augen am Himmel zu sehen war. Man reichte sie von einer Hand zur nächsten. Fremde Soldaten kamen, gingen, und manchmal kehrten sie auch zurück. Ihr Kindermädchen verschwand und wurde durch Fremde ersetzt, manche davon fremdartiger als andere. Tage- oder vielleicht wochenlang war sie auf Reisen. Eines Morgens erwachte sie und trat aus der Kutsche. Der Ort war kalt. Eine riesige, graue Festung aus Fels stand inmitten von leeren, endlosen grau-grünen Hügeln, auf denen Reste von grau-weißem Schnee zu sehen waren. Mit beiden Händen klammerte sie sich an Wuffel, als sie blinzelnd und zitternd im Grau des Morgens stand. Sie fühlte sich sehr klein und sehr dunkel in dieser endlosen grau-weißen Weite. Zusammen mit Hana, einer dunkelhäutigen, schwarzhaarigen Dienerin, die seit mehreren Tagen mit ihr reiste, betrat sie die Festung. Eine riesige grau-weiße Frau mit eisgrau-goldenem Haar stand in einem der Zimmer am Feuer. Mit entsetzlich durchdringenden, hellblauen Augen blickte sie Barenziah durchdringend an. „Sie ist schon sehr -- schwarz, nicht wahr?” meinte die Frau zu Hana. „Ich habe noch nie einen Dunkelelf gesehen.” „Ich weiß selbst nicht viel über sie, Milady”, sagte Hana. „Aber die Kleine hier hat rote Haare und das passende Temperament dazu, das kann ich Euch garantieren. Nehmt Euch in acht. Sie beißt. Und das ist nicht alles.” „Das werde ich ihr bald austreiben”, sagte die Frau naserümpfend. „Und was ist das denn für ein widerliches Ding? Pfui!” Mit diesen Worten packte sie Wuffel und warf ihn in die Flammen. Barenziah schrie und wollte sich ebenfalls ins Feuer werfen, doch alles Beißen und Kratzen nützte nichts: Starke Hände hielten sie zurück. Bald war der arme Wuffel zu einem winziges Häufchen Asche verkohlt. Barenziah wuchs wie ein junger Schössling im Garten in Himmelsrand als Mündel von Graf Sven und Gräfin Inga auf. Äußerlich hatte es den Anschein, als gedeihe sie prächtig ... doch die Kälte und Leere, die sie empfand, war stets bei ihr. „Wie meine eigene Tochter habe ich sie behandelt”, seufzte Gräfin Inga häufig, wenn die Damen der Nachbarschaft zum Klatsch kamen. „Aber sie ist und bleibt ein Dunkelelf. Da kann man wohl nichts anderes erwarten, fürchte ich.” Diese Worte waren nicht für Barenziahs Ohren bestimmt ... dessen war sie sich relativ sicher. Doch ihr Gehör war feiner als jenes ihrer nordischen Vormünder. Andere, weniger wünschenswerte Wesenszüge schlossen Plündern, Lügen und ein wenig fehlgeleitete Magie ein, ein kleiner Feuerzauber hier oder ein kleiner Levitationszauber dort konnte ja nichts schaden ... Mit zunehmendem Alter kam ein großes Interesse an jungen und nicht ganz so jungen Männern hinzu, die sehr Angenehmes zu bieten hatten -- und sogar Geschenke, wie sie überrascht feststellte. Aus Gründen, die Barenziah verborgen blieben, sah Gräfin Inga diese äußerst ungern, weshalb sie diesen Aspekt so geheim wie möglich hielt. „Sie kann wunderbar mit Kindern umgehen”, setzte Inga hinzu. Dies bezog sich auf ihre fünf Söhne, allesamt jünger als Barenziah. „Ich glaube, sie würde nie zulassen, dass man ihnen auch nur ein Haar krümmt.” Als Jonni sechs und Barenziah acht Jahre alt war, hatte man einen Hauslehrer angeheuert, der die beiden gemeinsam unterrichtete. Zu gerne hätte sie auch die Kriegskünste erlernt, doch bereits das bloße Ansinnen rief blankes Entsetzen bei Graf Sven und Gräfin Inga hervor. Immerhin bekam sie einen kleinen Bogen und durfte mit den Jungen zum Spaß auf Zielscheiben schießen. Wann immer sie konnte, sah sie den Jungen beim Waffentraining zu, kämpfte gegen sie, wenn gerade keine Erwachsenen zusahen, und wusste genau, dass sie mindestens genauso gut war wie die Jungen - wenn nicht besser. „Aber sie ist schon arg ... stolz, nicht wahr?” flüsterte eine der Damen dann Inga zu, und Barenziah nickte in stiller Zustimmung, obwohl sie tat, als hörte sie nichts. Sie konnte nicht anders, als sich dem Graf und der Gräfin gegenüber überlegen zu fühlen. Sie hatten irgendetwas an sich, das verachtenswürdig war. Später sollte sie erfahren, dass Sven und Inga entfernte Verwandte der letzten adligen Herrscher der Festung Finstermoor waren. Da endlich begriff sie. Die beiden waren Poseure, Hochstapler, keine wahren Herrscher. Zumindest waren sie nicht zum Herrschen geboren. Dieser Gedanke weckte in ihr einen merkwürdigen Zorn auf die beiden - einen glasklaren Hass, der nichts mit Abneigung zu tun hatte. Mit der Zeit betrachtete sie die beiden als widerliche, abstoßende Insekten, die man verachten, doch niemals fürchten konnte. Einmal im Monat kam ein Kurier vom Kaiserhof. Stets brachte er einen kleinen Beutel mit Geld für Sven und Inga und einen großen Beutel getrocknete Pilze aus Morrowind für Barenziah, ihre Leibspeise. Bei diesen Gelegenheiten putzte man sie heraus - zumindest soweit, wie dies in Gräfin Ingas Augen bei einer dürren Dunkelelfe möglich war, bevor sie dem Kurier für ein kurzes Gespräch vorgeführt wurde. Selten kam derselbe Kurier zweimal, doch alle beäugten sie wie ein Bauer sein Schwein, um zu schauen, ob es schon marktreif war. Im Frühjahr ihres sechzehnten Lebensjahrs meinte Barenziah, der Kurier sähe sie an, als sei sie nun reif für den Markt. Nach reiflicher Überlegung beschloss sie, dass sie nicht den Wunsch hatte, zu Markt getragen zu werden. Seit einigen Wochen drängte sie der Stalljunge Strenz bereits - ein großer, muskelbepackter blonder Junge, ein wenig tollpatschig, lieb und zärtlich sowie eher einfach gestrickt -, mit ihm davonzulaufen. Barenziah stibitzte den Beutel mit dem dem Geld, nahm die Pilze aus dem Vorratskeller, und verkleidete sich mit Hilfe von Jonnis alten Waffenröcken und Kniehosen als Junge. In einer herrlichen Frühlingsnacht nahm sie mit Strenz zusammen die beiden besten Pferde aus dem Stall und ritt die ganze Nacht hindurch bis nach Weißlauf, die nächste erwähnenswerte Stadt und der Ort, an dem Strenz sein wollte. Doch Gramfeste und Morrowind lagen ebenfalls gen Osten und zogen Barenziah an, wie ein Magnetstein Eisen anzieht. Im Morgengrauen bestand Barenziah darauf, dass sie die Pferde hinter sich ließen. Sie wusste, dass man sie vermissen und verfolgen würde, und hoffte, eventuelle Verfolger so auf die falsche Fährte zu bringen. Bis zum späten Nachmittag gingen sie zu Fuß weiter, und hielten sich an die Seitenstraßen. Einige Stunden Schlaf ergatterten sie in einer verlassenen Hütte. Abends gingen sie weiter und erreichten kurz vor Morgengrauen die Stadttore von Weißlauf. Barenziah hatte eine Art Pass für Strenz zusammengestellt, ein improvisiertes Dokument, das besagte, dass er für einen kleinen Dorffürsten etwas in der Stadt zu tun habe. Sie selbst nutzte einen Levitationszauber, um über die Mauern zu gelangen. Diese Massnahmen traf sie aus der Überlegung heraus, dass die Wachen am Tor mittlerweile sicher angewiesen worden waren, ein Auge auf eine junge Dunkelelfe und einen nordischen Jungen zu haben, die gemeinsam unterwegs waren - eine Vermutung, die sich später als absolut zutreffend herausstellen sollte. Allein reisende Dorfjungen wie Strenz dagegen waren zuhauf unterwegs. Alleine und durch Papiere ausgewiesen war es unwahrscheinlich, dass er Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würde. Ihr einfacher Plan lief ohne Probleme. Sie traf Strenz beim Tempel in der Nähe des Tores - diesen kannte sie von diversen früheren Besuchen in Weißlauf. Strenz dagegen war noch nie mehr als einige Meilen von Graf Svens Besitz entfernt gewesen, auf dem er auch geboren war. Gemeinsam machten sie sich dann auf zu einem heruntergekommenen Gasthof im ärmeren Stadtteil von Weißlauf. Handschuhe, Umhang und Kapuze schützten Barenziah nicht nur vor der Kälte, sondern versteckten auch ihre dunkle Haut und ihre roten Augen. Getrennt betraten Sie die Wirtsstube. Strenz bezahlte ein einfaches Lager, eine riesige Mahlzeit, und zwei Krüge Bier. Wenige Minuten später schlich sich Barenziah in den Raum. Voller Freude aßen und tranken sie zusammen, feierten ihre erfolgreiche Flucht, und gingen auf dem schmalen Lager mit großer Energie den Freuden des Fleisches nach. Bald darauf sanken sie erschöpft in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Sie blieben eine Woche lang in Weißlauf. Strenz verdiente ein bisschen Geld mit Botengängen, und Barenziah brach nachts in einige Häuser ein. Sie kleidete sich weiterhin als Junge. Das Haar schnitt sie kurz ab und färbte ihre flammend rote Mähne pechschwarz, um die Verkleidung zu verbessern. Außerdem blieb sie so weit wie möglich außer Sichtweite, denn in Weißlauf gab es nur wenige Dunkelelfen. Eines Tages gelang es Strenz, für sie beiden den Auftrag zur Bewachung einer Händlerkarawane zu ergattern, die gen Osten reiste. Der einarmige Feldwebel sah sie skeptisch an. „Dunkelelf, hm?” lachte er vor sich hin. „'s wie'n Wolf abstellen, um die Schafe zu bewachen. Aber ich brauch Leute, die mit Waffen gut sind. Und so nah kommen wir nicht an Morrowind, Ihr werdet uns wohl nicht verraten. Und unsere Straßenräuber schneiden dir genauso gern die Kehle durch wie mir.” Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um, um Strenz wohlwollend zu betrachten. Plötzlich drehte er sich blitzschnell wieder zu Barenziah um und zückte sein Kurzschwert. Im Handumdrehen hatte sie den eigenen Dolch gezückt und war in Verteidigungshaltung. Strenz zog ebenfalls sein Messer und war in Windeseile hinter ihm. Der Mann ließ das Schwert fallen und lachte abermals. „Gar nicht schlecht, Kinder. Wie steht's mit Euren Künsten im Bogenschießen, Dunkelelf?” Barenziah gab eine kurze Kostprobe ihres Könnens. „Na, ich hab schon schlechteres geseh'n. Und'n Junge, der nachts gut sieht und hört, den können wir brauchen. Bessere Kampfgefährten als vertrauenswürdige Dunkelelfen gibt's nicht. Ich muss es wohl wissen. Habe selbst unter Symmachus höchstpersönlich gedient, bevor ich den Arm verloren hab und als Invalide aus der Armee des Kaisers ausscheiden musste.” „Wir könnten sie verraten. Ich kenne Leute, die uns viel Geld dafür geben würden', meinte Strenz später, als sie sich zum letzten Mal in der baufälligen Gaststätte schlafen legten. 'Oder sie gleich selbst ausrauben. Berry, diese Händler sind sehr, sehr reich.” Barenziah lachte. „Was würden wir denn mit so viel Geld anstellen? Und außerdem brauchen wir ihren Schutz auf der Reise genauso sehr wie sie den unseren.” „Wir könnten uns einen kleinen Hof kaufen, Berry, nur du und ich - und uns niederlassen und immer glücklich sein.” Was für ein Bauer! dachte Barenziah verächtlich. Strenz war durch und durch bäuerlicher Abstammung und hatte nichts als bäuerliche Träume. Doch sie sagte nur „Hier nicht, Strenz, wir sind noch zu nah an Finstermoor. Weiter im Osten haben wir bessere Chancen.” Die Karawane zog nicht weiter als bis Sonnwach. Kaiser Tiber Septim I. hatte dafür gesorgt, dass relativ sichere und regelmäßig patrouillierte Straßen gebaut wurden. Die Zölle waren jedoch hoch, und ihre Karawane versuchte diese durch Benutzung von Seitenstraßen möglichst zu umgehen. So waren sie aber natürlich Wegelagerern und Straßenräubern - Menschen wie Orks - sowie umherziehenden Banden verschiedenster Rassen ausgeliefert. Doch das war die alltägliche Gefahr in diesem Geschäft. Zwei Überfälle dieser Art ereigneten sich, bevor sie Sonnwach erreichten: einen Hinterhalt, vor dem Barenziahs hervorragendes Gehör sie jedoch rechtzeitig warnte, so dass sie die Räuber von hinten überraschen konnten, und ein nächtlicher Überfall durch eine gemischte Truppe Khajiit, Menschen und Waldelfen. Letztere waren erfahrene Kämpfer und sogar Barenziah hörte sie nicht rechtzeitig, um schnell genug eine Warnung ausgeben zu können. Dieses Mal wurde hart gekämpft. Zwar konnten sie die Angreifer abwehren, doch zwei der anderen Wachen der Karawane ließen dabei ihr Leben und Strenz steckte eine üble Schnittverletzung am Oberschenkel ein, bevor es Barenziah gelang, die Kehle seines Angreifers - eines Khajiit - durchzuschneiden. Barenziah genoss dieses Leben auf gewisse Weise. Der knurrige Feldwebel hatte sie ins Herz geschlossen, und so verbrachte sie den Großteil ihrer Abende am Lagerfeuer und hörte seinen Erzählungen über Kämpfe in Morrowind mit Tiber Septim und General Symmachus zu. Diesen Symmachus hatte man zum General berufen, nachdem Gramfeste gefallen war. „Er ist ein guter Soldat, dieser Symmachus, wirklich. Aber gute Soldaten reichen nicht für Morrowind, wenn Ihr versteht, was ich meine. Aber darüber wisst Ihr wohl alles, schätze ich.” „Nein, eigentlich nicht”, meinte Barenziah, bemüht, möglichst nonchalant zu wirken. „Ich habe fast mein ganzes Leben in Himmelsrand verbracht. Meine Mutter hat einen Mann von dort geheiratet. Sind aber beide tot. Was ist denn mit der fürstlichen Familie von Gramfeste passiert?” Der Feldwebel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab ich nie erfahren. Vermutlich sind sie tot. Es gab eine Menge Kämpfe bevor der Waffenstillstandsvertrag unterzeichnet wurde. Derzeit ist es ziemlich ruhig - vielleicht zu ruhig. Wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Wollt Ihr da etwa wieder hin?” „Kann sein”, entgegnete Barenziah. In Wahrheit zog sie Morrowind unwiderstehlich an, besonders Gramfeste - sie fühlte sich wie eine Motte, die in ein brennendes Haus fliegen muss. Strenz bemerkte das und war gar nicht froh darüber. Insgesamt war er unfroh darüber, dass sie nicht zusammen schlafen konnten - sie war ja angeblich ein Junge. Barenziah vermisste das zwar auch, aber anscheinend längst nicht so sehr wie er. Der Feldwebel wollte sie für die Rückreise gleich wieder anheuern, doch sie lehnten ab. Dennoch gab er ihnen mehr, als vereinbart gewesen war, und außerdem ein Empfehlungsschreiben. Strenz wollte sich dauerhaft in der Nähe von Sonnwach niederlassen, doch Barenziah bestand darauf, ihre Reise gen Osten fortzusetzen. „Ich bin die rechtmäßige Königin von Gramfeste”, sagte sie, auch wenn sie sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob das stimmte -- vielleicht war es ja auch nur der Tagtraum eines einsamen, verlorenen Kindes gewesen? „Ich will nach Hause. Ich muss nach Hause.” Das zumindest stimmte. Ein paar Wochen später gelang es ihnen, eine andere Karawane zu finden, die gen Osten zog und sie anheuerte. Zu Beginn des Winters hatten sie Rifton erreicht und näherten sich der Grenze zu Morrowind. Doch das Wetter war in den letzten Tagen immer rauer und kälter geworden und sie erfuhren, dass vor Mitte des Frühjahrs keine Händlerkarawanen mehr losziehen würden. Barenziah stand auf der Stadtmauer und starrte gebannt über die tiefe Schlucht, welche Rifton von den schneebedeckten Bergen trennte, die Morrowind auf der anderen Seite schützten. „Berry”, sagte Strenz sanft. „Gramfeste ist noch weit, fast so weit wie wir bisher gekommen sind. Und das Land bis dorthin ist wild, voller Wölfe, Banditen, Orks und noch viel Schlimmerem. Wir müssen bis zum Frühjahr warten.” „Immerhin Turm Silgrod gibt es”, entgegnete sie. Turm Silgrod war eine Stadt der Dunkelelfen, die um ein uraltes Minarett herum entstanden war, das die Grenze zwischen Himmelsrand und Morrowind bewachte. „Die Wachen auf der Brücke lassen mich nicht durch, Berry. Das sind die besten Truppen des Kaisers. Sie sind absolut unbestechlich. Wenn du gehst, musst du alleine gehen. Ich werde nicht versuchen, dich aufzuhalten. Aber was willst du dort tun? Turm Silgrod ist voll mit Soldaten des Kaiserreichs. Willst du für sie Wäsche waschen? Oder dich von ihnen aushalten lassen?” „Nein”, sagte Barenziah langsam und nachdenklich. So uninteressant war die Idee eigentlich nicht. Sicher könnte sie ihr Auskommen haben, indem sie für Geld mit den Soldaten schlief. In Himmelsrand hatte sie einige Abenteuer dieser Art erlebt - gelegentlich hatte sie sich als Frau gekleidet und war von Strenz weggeschlichen. Sie suchte eigentlich nichts weiter als ein bisschen Abwechslung. Strenz war sehr lieb, aber eben langweilig. Sie war überrascht, aber auch sehr erfreut gewesen, als die Männer ihr hinterher Geld angeboten hatten. Strenz war darüber sehr unglücklich gewesen. Wenn er sie erwischt hatte, hatte er erst eine Zeit lang getobt und dann tagelang geschmollt. Er war recht eifersüchtig und hatte sogar gedroht, sie zu verlassen. Was er allerdings nie tat. Und auch nicht konnte. Doch die Kaiserlichen Wachen waren in jeder Hinsicht eine raue, brutale Bande, und Barenziah selbst hatte schon einige sehr hässliche Geschichten am Lagerfeuer gehört. Bei weitem die Schrecklichsten hatten alte Armeeveteranen mit Stolz erzählt. Sie hatten natürlich versucht, sie und Strenz zu beeindrucken und zu schockieren, das war ihr klar - aber genauso gut wusste sie, dass ein wahrer Kern in alledem steckte. Strenz hasste diese Art von Erzählungen, ganz besonders, wenn sie es hörte. Aber ein Teil von ihm war dennoch fasziniert gewesen. Barenziah spürte das und hatte ihn ermutigt, sich auch andere Frauen zu suchen. Doch er sagte, er wolle niemanden außer ihr. Sie sagte ihm unmissverständlich, dass sie keine solchen Gefühle für ihn hegte, aber dass sie ihn doch mehr mochte als sonst irgendjemanden. „Warum gehst du dann zu anderen Männern?” hatte sie Strenz bei einer solchen Gelegenheit gefragt. „Ich weiß es nicht.” Strenz seufzte. „Angeblich sind alle Dunkelelfen so.” Barenziah lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Oder vielleicht doch ... Ja, doch, ich weiß es.” Sie wandte sich um und küsste ihn liebevoll. „Ich glaube, das ist wohl die einzige Erklärung, die es gibt.” en:The Real Barenziah, Book I es:La auténtica Barenziah, Volumen I fr:Barenziah, la véritable histoire, vol. 1 pl:Prawdziwa Barenziah tom I ru:Подлинная Барензия, т. 1 Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Daggerfall: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher